Holiday Party
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Christmas party at the Fenton's house! DXS at the end! Happy Holidays!


Summary: The gang has a Christmas party! And this is just a compilation of stuff that happens. DXS at the end!!!

I don't own Danny Phantom or "A Christmas Story"

Have an AWESOME Holiday Season!!

Sincerely,

gothikXmuffins

The gang got together at Danny's house for a Christmas party. It was a couple of days before Christmas, and Danny wanted to have a party to celebrate the holiday with his friends. Plus, they were happy that school was over.

"I'm so glad that it's holiday vacation." Tucker sighed happily

"No more Mr. Lancer." Smiled Danny

"No more preps." Smiled Sam. Danny and Tucker both looked at Sam strangely. Sam was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, a mini jean skirt, and black legwarmers. Danny wore a red sweater with jeans. Tucker wore his usual outfit.

"The only time I want to dress up is for dating."

"Well," said Danny as he slapped Tucker on the back, "I wouldn't go buying a tux anytime soon." (a/n: sorry for that. I know it was mean! But hey, you gotta admit, it is kinda funny) Danny started getting cookie ingredients out for baking the Fenton's holiday cookies. While the cookies were in the oven, the three friends started eating some leftover dough.

"I may not celebrate Christmas, but I will never turn down a chance to bake and eat cookies with you guys." Sam smiled as she licked her finger that was covered in caroler cookie dough.

"I love cookies." Tucker stated. His face was smothered in cookie dough. Sam picked up some sprinkles and placed them in a row on Tucker's upper lip.

"Sprinkle mustache!" she started cracking up. She had to hold on to the counter in order to keep herself from falling over. Tucker raised one of his eyebrows. He didn't think it was THAT funny. Danny looked out the window. A little snow covered the ground. Sadly, you could still see the ground. Danny wanted a Christmas Holiday filled with layers and layers on snow. He sighed and continued talking to his friends.

"So guys," Danny started saying, "What do you want to do next?" Tucker perked up.

"Let's open presents!" Tucker said. Sam agreed with him. The three friends sat down on the couch. The fire was lit by the Christmas tree. Danny handed Sam a present wrapped in dark purple paper.

"This is for you." Danny blushed. Sam held the present in her lap, and looked at it. Slowly, she began tearing the paper apart to find what her friend gave her. Inside the box was a bunch of little things: A journal, a black pen with a big black feather on the top of it, a big bar of dark chocolate, and a small rectangular box. Sam looked up at Danny.

"Go on, open it." He smiled. Sam opened the box and gasped. A silver charm bracelet was kept safely in the box. Three charms were on the bracelet: A heart, A skull and crossbones, and two people holding hands. Sam smiled.

"Thank you Danny. This is amazing." She hugged him. Tucker whistled at them. They broke apart and gave Tucker a really mean look. Tucker gave Sam a box and smiled. She opened it and saw a black picture frame. Sam's eyes almost watered when she saw the picture. It was of her, Tucker, and Danny. They were arm in arm smiling. Sam gave Tucker a huge hug.

"Sam! Get off of me!" Sam laughed and broke away. Sam gave Danny and Tucker their presents. Tucker got the Manson's famous hot chocolate recipe, and a blue beret. Danny got a black tee shirt that said "It wasn't me, it was a ghost." Danny thought that was the funniest thing in the world. The oven beeped.

"Hey, the cookies are ready." Danny declared. They ran to the kitchen and got the cookie sheet out of the oven. Tucker grabbed one and screamed.

"OUCH! HOT!" Danny and Sam gave Tucker a "duh" look.

"They have to cool Tucker." Sam said. Danny ran to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Guys come here! "A Christmas Story" is on!" They sat on the couch for awhile and watched the most famous and funniest Christmas movie of all time. By the time the cookies were cool, all three friends were laughing and saying, "FRAGEEELEEEE!!! IT MUST BE ITALIAN!!" After the movie, they were chowing down on caroler cookies. Danny looked at the clock. It said 10:45.

"Uh-oh. Curfew is at 11:00 for both of you isn't it?" Sam and Tucker nodded, "Then you guys better get home soon." Tucker began getting his things and walking out the door.

"Dang, that guy must be in a hurry." Sam said.

"He just doesn't want to get grounded, especially around the holidays."

"Ah." Sam grabbed her coat and presents and started heading for the door, "Well, see you later Danny. Have a Merry Christmas." Danny ran.

"Wait. Let me walk you home."

"Okay." Danny and Sam walked to her house, talking the entire time. They talked about how much they wanted more snow in time for Christmas. They were too busy talking to realize they were at Sam's house already, "Well, bye." Sam said. She reached for the doorknob, but a hand grabbed her wrist. The hand pulled her around and pressed his lips on hers. Sam's eyes went wide, and then closed slowly. She kissed him back passionately. They broke away, blushing.

"Sorry about that." Danny said softly

"It's okay." Sam replied. Soon, a snowflake hit Sam on the nose. They both looked up. Big thick snowflakes were coming down like a blizzard. They smiled and looked back at each other. They began to kiss again.

Yeah! I finally finished it! It took me long enough. I kept getting writer's block. I hope you all have a great holiday season!

NOTES

-I like describing unique outfits (like Sam's because it's cool)

-explanation of feather pen: I just bought one and it's really awesome! And I'm obsessed with bugging people with it.

-explanation of dark chocolate: I like dark chocolate. And it's healthy.

-If you have never seen "A Christmas Story" you don't get the fragile joke.


End file.
